Alone
by Louisesmurfette
Summary: ‘All their hatred towards each other was put into this one kiss.’ First Fic! REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW!


**Alone**

_'All their hatred towards each other was put into this one kiss._**' First Fic!! REVIEW!!REVIEW!!****REVIEW!!**

Hermione Granger stood alone in the Annual Ministry of Magic Ball.

She hadn't arrived alone. Her dates, Harry and Ron were preoccupied with dancing, she was waiting to be asked. She Glanced around the dance floor looking at the smiling faces of the people she knew, loved and worked with untill,

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? It isn't the mudblood isn't it?" the harsh voice came from behind her. She knew that voice anywhere, that patronising tone. She turned round to come face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy

"M… Malfoy …what do you want?" she stuttered out, she could never speak to him, no matter how much hatred she had for him, she just couldn't talk to him face to face, without being all shy.

"A… Granger …god you're still the same old wimp. Ah alone again I see, story of your life." He snapped cruelly.

"I'm here with Ron and Harry" she said this more confidently this time.

"Really? And where might they be?" he laughed, looking around.

"Ron, he's dancing with Pansy, you know your Ex and Harry he's dancing with Cho." She said with a smirk on her face. Her best friend was dancing with his best friend, and she knew he wouldn't like that.

" Pansy? Yeah, weasels always had bad taste in girls, i mean look at you ." He laughed. She had heard enough, she didn't want to leave without Harry and Ron so she decided to walk away into the Court Yard as there was no one out there. Little did she know, he was following right behind.

"Running away are you? Like you always do?" he startled her and she jumped around.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she said coldly.

"Running away in tears when Ron took the piss out of you, like you deserve. Even your friends insult you. He Doesnt want you" he sniggered and edged closer to her.

"I was a first year, And Ron was young and stupid." By this time, all this anger in her had wiped away the shyness she used to have with Draco and it was all gonna come out. "They're my friends and they care about me, a lot." She said, they were very close to each other now.

"Really? Is that what you tell yourself to make you feel better? You've never had a boyfriend Hermione and you never will. You'll just have to face up to that sooner or later." Hermione was on her last nerve now.

"Firstly, I have had boyfriends, secondly, I will find someone, who loves me and cares for me, and thirdly, you're the one who should be worried about finding someone, the only people you're likely to attract are girls who have little or no money and looking for a one night stand, you'll probably have to pay them too." She smiled as she realised she'd just faced up to him. "So don't you go on at me about it." She started poking his chest, "you're nothing but a low life, useless, son of a-" She was cut short by his lips coming crashing down on hers. He pushed her against the wall, and they feverishly kissed, grabbing at each other's, robes and hair. All their hatred towards each other was put into this one kiss. And what a kiss it was. As they parted, they looked at each other, breathless, panting, and both with sore lips. They didn't know what to say to each other; each had different thoughts in their heads, but one thought was the same.

"Wow," they both said simultaneously. They both blushed madly, looking at their feet, until Draco suddenly realised what was going on.

"That shouldn't have happened." He said shaking his head and stepping away, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"But, you were the one, who started it, you kissed me," Hermione said startled at his reaction.

"Doesn't mean it should have happened. I'm a pureblood, You're a mudblood. We hate each other, I hate you, I didn't mean to do it, it's just you were being so…so…I don't know, just being damn irritating, it was the only way to shut you up." Draco retorted. Hermione was starting to get annoyed again, and slightly upset.

"You know that's not true. You could have just walked away, or told me to shut up."

"Yeah, well I'm not used to you speaking like that to me, you're always such a wimp, it was a change ok? Anyway like I said it was a mistake, never to happen again." He said, waving his hands around. She just had a disgusted look on her face and started to walk away from him, until she turned around before she got to the door.

"You know what, I don't give a damn, like I was saying before, I'm gonna find someone, but I feel really sorry for you now. you missed out on having me, not that I would want you in a million years, Goodbye Draco." She said and walked into the house to find Harry and Ron leaving Draco standing there alone. Just like he arrived. Alone.


End file.
